The Return of The Clever Boy
by ewagurl4eva
Summary: Peter returns to Neverland, sad and forlorn, only to find Tiger-Lily in the same manner.Will the two beable to ever bring their loves back?Or join the real world?Or will they be simply made to forget?


Return of the Famous Clever Boy

Chapter 1

Peter looked back at the nursery window one last time. Wendy, his Wendy lady, had already turned away, and was being swept into a hug from her father. Peter looked at them for a long time, wondering what would happen if he had decided to stay and grow up. Would he be hugged by his mother and father like that? Would Wendy hug him? Would she be happy he was there, and possibly give him another thimble? Peter sighed, knowing that he would never fit into this world, seeing as he refused to grow up at all. He sadly turned around and began to fly toward the second star on the right and straight on 'till morning.

Tiger-Lily was out hunting. Or, rather, she was supposed to be. She was currently leaning up against a tree and staring off into space. Tears were silently coursing down here face, try as she might to stop them. She knew that Peter Pan had taken the lost boys, Wendy, Michael, and John back to the Darling house. _John_, she thought sadly. What was she going to do with him gone? Because, you see, Wendy was not the only one to posses the hidden kiss. Tiger-Lily had one also. And she had given it to John, just as Wendy had given hers to Peter.

Tiger-Lily suddenly heard someone or something crashing through the forest. Tiger-lily grabbed her spear and dropped into a crouch. The sound was getting closer and closer. Tiger-Lily, realizing that it was the sound of two feet instead of four, stood up and dashed around the tree to see who it was. As she came around the tree she knocked into who ever was running.

"Peter!" Tiger-lily exclaimed, turning away to wipe the rest of her tears out of her eyes, and off her face. She turned back and looked at him. She was shocked to see that he, too, had been crying. "Peter," she said dumbfounded, "You're crying."

"I AM NOT!" Peter said vehemently. "There's just something in my eye." He hastily wiped the back of his hand against his eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm hunting." Tiger-lily said, hoping Peter wouldn't notice that the hunting grounds were the other way.

"Hunting? But isn't the hunting grounds the other way?" he asked innocently. He looked more closely at her face and noticed that she looked like she had been crying. "Tiger-lily, you haven't been crying have you?"

"I have not..." she trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. She looked away. "Its just...just I miss John." There, she had said it. It felt oddly better to have told somebody.

Peter looked at her, shocked. _John?_ He thought. _Of all of the boys, she picked John? Well, at least I'm not the only one who misses the Darlings._

He leaned forward. "Tiger-lily?" He asked. She looked at him, tears falling freely. "I...I didn't have anything in my eye. I was...well you know...because I miss my Wendy Lady."

Tiger-lily smiled through her tears. "I know, Peter. Chief says that all of Never Land yearns to have its Wendy Lady back." Suddenly she threw herself into Peter's arms. "Oh Peter," she said into his vines, "I miss John terribly. Why can't we go get them back? Or go live where they do?"

Peter looked at the forest without seeing it, tears in his eyes. He didn't answer Tiger-lily, but they both knew the answer.

Peter Pan didn't want to grow up. And even if he did, he would never fit into Wendy Lady's world. Peter Pan was meant to stay in Never Land.

Peter Pan and Princess Tiger-lily stood holding each other in the forest, each wondering if their hearts would ever heal from the glorious days that the Darlings were in Never Land.

The King and Queen of fairies looked down at the two most beloved children in Never Land and their hearts broke at the sight of them.

"Alexander," the Queen said sadly. "What are we going to do? We must make them happy again. Without them happy, Never Land is unhappy. When Never Land is unhappy..."

"Yes Narissia, I know." There is only one thing we can do. And that's only if things turn bad. "


End file.
